


Trespassing

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hook Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Jane goes to the Isle with her friends. She shouldn't have gone to the dock but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy:)

She was on the Isle; the others were too. They had gone to see what it was truly like, and it was as bad as she had imagined. Everywhere she went there was theft, fights, gangs. It was all a bit scary if she was being honest. It was a month before the chosen kids came over to Auradon and to say she was frightened was an understatement. She really hoped that Ben would see how bad it was and change his mind. I mean, she wasn’t horrible, she did believe that they deserved a chance, just some of them and she just prayed that the right ones had been picked.

 

Jane stood in an empty street on the Isle. She was lost and scared. Jane did come here with Ben and a few others, but she parted with them when they had all decided to take a look around. So now she was left by herself, trying to find her way around and at the same time not get on anyone’s bad side. She succeeded with neither of those things. 

She had continued to roam around a little longer until she came to an open part of the Isle. It looked like a dock. She walked down the path a little further until the entire dock came into view. It wasn’t big enough that she could get lost which she was thankful for but that wasn’t really what she was worried about at that moment. There were ships everywhere, but not the ships she was used to, no not cargo ships like the ones that come into Auradon but pirate ships. “Shit!”, she cursed softly, trying to make sure she wasn’t heard. She was about to turn around and make a run for the street again, but instead of being greeted with a street, she was greeted with a silver hook at her neck. “You shouldn’t be here”, the pirate said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “I-I know”, she answered stuttering. She took a moment to take in the man in front of her. He was wearing a long, tattered red coat, black breeches, boots and a pirate hat. He looked intimidating yet hot as hell. She mentally kicked herself. She wasn’t supposed to think of Isle kids like that! The pirate moved in closer, his breath on her neck. “Come with me, love”, he said as he headed for a ship. She didn’t want to die, so of course, she followed him.

He led her back to a ship. It looked abandoned yet Jane could tell that it wasn’t. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her so if she could she might have to send her last goodbyes now. 

He turned around to look at her. “Your quite the looker aren’t ya”, he said. His accent thick. She was sure it was Scottish. Jane wasn’t sure why, but she found his accent to be the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. She blushed. Nobody had ever called her pretty before, so she was always so sure that she wasn’t. Maybe, just maybe, because it was coming from him that it wasn’t true, but yet there was something so sincere in his voice that suggested otherwise. 

The pirate opened a door to a room and pushed her inside. It was a dark room, vaguely lit by a candle on a dresser. If she wasn’t frightened before, she was now. He was just about to close the door when she spoke up. “Why am I in here?”, she asked anxious of the answer she might receive. “Well you see, love. This is the dock, and the dock is pirate territory. So, you’re trespassing”, he responded as he closed the door, locking it behind him. Now she just had to either wait for him to come back or wait for some sort of help.

 

She was sitting on a makeshift bed beside the candle. Jane looked at her watch, it was 11:30 at night. Oh God, Ben wasn’t coming to get her was he? Had he forgotten about her? Probably. She was getting more and more anxious by the second. Then, the door swung open, and the same pirate was standing in the doorway. “I didn’t even get your name”, Jane said hoping for a small bit of information. “Harry”, the pirate responded. “Harry Hook”. She had guessed from the moment she had seen him that he was Captain Hook’s son, it was quite obvious. “What’s yours”, he asked. Jane was hesitant. “Why do you want to know my name?”, she wondered. “Well, if I’m going to ravish you I’d at least like to know your name”, he said grinning. Jane’s eyes widened. What!  
“You heard me”, Harry said as he walked over to where Jane was sitting. He pushed her back onto the bed as he began to unbutton her blouse. When he opened her blouse, he realized that Jane wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Who knew that Auradon girls aren’t as innocent as they seem”, he said as he kissed along her breasts. Jane moaned at the sensation. She shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t react to it but it just feels to damn good to not make a sound. Harry smirked as his hands slid up her thighs to feel her through her panties. She bit her lip, thrusting her hips up trying to get some kind of friction. Jane sat up and began to undo the laces of his breeches. When she finally undone them, she pulled the breeches down his legs. Jane reached into Harry’s boxers, stroking his hardening cock before pulling her hand away and flipping them over. She pulled off his coat and leaned over him, pressing their lips together. The kiss was rough and heated. Their hands roamed over each other, exploring each other. “Harry”, Jane whined. “I need you”. She sunk down onto his thick cock, moaning loudly. The sound was music to his ears. She continued to ride him, moaning like a cheap whore. Jane didn’t think she could last much longer. She was just about to slam back down on him when he flipped them over. Jane was about to come, she knew it. Suddenly, he pulled out. Jane whined, but her whine was slowly changed into a moan as she felt his hook enter her. Harry slid the hook in and out of her, soon bringing her to orgasm. 

He lay beside her. Jane was panting, exhausted. 

 

Jane woke up to the sound of waves hitting the ship. She sat up, stretching, before looking beside her to see Harry still beside her. “Morning”, she said kissing him. “Mornin’ love”, he responded. “I have to go now”, she said as she stood up to get dressed. “I know”. He frowned. She was just about to leave when- “I hope to see you in Auradon someday”, he said hopeful. “Me too”, Jane said as she left. Now she just had to hope that the others would still be looking for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a strange pairing but I'd like to know what you guys thought so leave a comment on your opinion.
> 
> I have decided to continue their story with a short series. Part two should be posted soon:)
> 
> The name of the series speaks for itself I guess.


End file.
